marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
International Iron Man Vol 1 7
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Alex Maleev | Quotation = My boy. | Speaker = Amanda Armstrong | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler1_1 = Alex Maleev | Inker1_1 = Alex Maleev | Colourist1_1 = Paul Mounts | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Alanna Smith | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * Der Polizeipräsident in Berlin * Ollie * Amanda Armstrong's mother * Frank * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ****** ***** *** S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters ** *** **** ***** **** ***** *** Unidentified orphanage (Sofia, Bulgaria) *** **** ***** Items: * | Synopsis1 = Thirty-eight years ago, Howard Stark approaches his wife Maria at a bench in their mansion during a snowy afternoon, and tries to console her, telling her that they're going to try again. One year later, in Berlin, Amanda Armstrong and Jude find themselves attacked by enemies who blow up the door to their room. Jude shoots down the attackers, two Hydra agents disguised as bellmen. As they take cover from more pursuers, Amanda and Jude interlock eyes. Some time later, the media reports that Amanda had been attacked by an overzealous fan, and she's even interviewed. Privately, Valentina Allegra de Fontaine congratulates Amanda on the way the mission's failure was handled, and informs her that they have taken care of the leak that blew her cover. Fontaine warns Amanda of the dangers of the world, felicitates her for getting her song into the top 100 chart, and leaves. Amanda continues her career, and catches a glimpse of Jude in the crowd of one of her concerts. In the backstage, Jude approaches her and invites her to go out. Two years later, Amanda and Jude reunite during one of her recording sessions, after he had been gone for a long time. Amanda gives him a wrapped gift, which turns out to be a positive pregnancy test. Nine months later, Amanda wakes up in the middle of the night and notices blood on the floor. She thinks her water broke, but notices the blood stains form a trail of blood to the bathroom, where Amanda finds Jude stitching a wound in the side of his torso. As Amanda assists him, they begin to discuss the future of their lives. Amanda mentions that she has quit S.H.I.E.L.D., and Jude suggests to run away and disappear that very same day. When Amanda questions their financial future, Jude states that he has money. Jude begins to explain that organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D. only use people, and aren't much more different than Hydra. To Amanda's bewilderment, Jude reveals that Hydra has arranged it so they would never have to worry about anything. Amanda questions his loyalty to S.H.I.E.L.D., to which Jude expresses that the world is just a game, and it only matters if you gain more than what you came into it with. He eventually reveals that he has been working for Hydra, suspiciously clarifying that he started after stopping them from killing Amanda. Amanda inquires about his activities within Hydra, and Jude explains that he has sold them intelligence, selling out fellow agents in the process. Jude tries to calm down Amanda, but she stabs him in the neck with a pair of scissors, killing him. Amanda contemplates the scene and proceeds to call Jackpot Records for back up from S.H.I.E.L.D.. Once Fontaine arrives to the scene, Amanda asks for S.H.I.E.L.D. to take care of her baby and find him a safe happy home. At the S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, Howard Stark walks into an agent complaining about having to deal with Amanda's baby, commenting that instead of granting Amanda her wish, they're going to follow the regular procedure, and leave the newborn in an orphanage in Europe. Stark proceeds to inquire more about this situation. Back in the garden of the Stark Mansion, Howard approaches Maria and presents her Amanda's baby. Maria immediately takes in the infant. When she asks for his name, Howard reveals the name his mother wished he retained: Anthony. In the present, adult Tony Stark has met Amanda face to face. He clarifies that he believes Amanda might be his mother and states his desire to get to know her. Amanda and Tony hug as she calls him, "My boy." | Solicit = CIVIL WAR II TIE-IN! • In the middle of the events of Civil War, Tony finds out the truth about his parents and their connection to the history of the Marvel Universe. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}